


Stolen from the Wind

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Bondage, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: In attempts to save his brothers from getting captured, Vio finds himself in the dungeon of the Tower of Winds, where he is being held captive by Vaati.Vaati has his way with Vio, but not long after the the hylian began to understand the wind mage.
Relationships: Vaati/Vio Link
Kudos: 8





	Stolen from the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an old artwork that a Deviantart user that goes by VaatiMage drew on her old account on Deviantart.
> 
> Feel free to check the artwork out here: https://www.deviantart.com/eluwaruburu/art/You-Are-In-Trouble-Vio-369132661 
> 
> Also, this is my first story that revolves around the pairing of Vaati x Vio, plus the ship kinda grew onto me after some artwork of the two.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Nintendo and Akira Himekawa
> 
> Warning: This story contains young characters in light-hearted bondage, if you don’t like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

Somewhere in the Tower of Winds, young 12-year old Vio Link began to awaken from his forced slumber.

While checking out the abandoned ruins of the tower with the rest of his brothers, all five of them were attacked by an unknown set of shadowy hands that not even Shadow can handle.

In an attempt to make the others escape, Vio merely sacrificed himself to the shadowy hands in order for the other Links to escape, before being stolen away.

Now the young hylian awoke to the sight of a dungeon of some sorts.

"Great...", Vio muttered to himself, "Looks like the hands took me down here while I was knocked out."

Vio was very familiar with the Tower of Winds on his first journey with the others.

He only saw the exact same dungeon once in his life, the time after he attempted to break the Dark Mirror.

It came to no surprise that Vio noticed his current predicament in the dungeon cell, where he was shackled to the wall with a ball-n-chain of a familiar Wind Mage was cuffed to his right leg.

The young hylian sighed deeply, knowing that he's in an extremely bad spot, while at the same time hoping that the rest of the Links escaped from the shadowy hands.  
Then, there was a familiar laughter being heard, as Vio began to see floating eye demon known as Vaati.

"Well now, look what I have here~!", Vaati chuckled seductively.

Vio calmly sighed, and rolled his eyes at a familiar enemy, "I knew you weren’t dead...Just like what Shadow said, he once feared that one day you will return."

Vaati petted Vio's head with his shadowy tentacles, "Smart one as usual purple hero~! But you know the reason why I attacked you?"

The hylian sighed, shaking his head in an admitting manner that he had a main clue.

"It was more of a diversion to get the other heroes, and my once dear Shadow, to flee. While I get to keep you for myself for the day~!"

Vio tugged onto his shackled bindings, in a slightly hidden attempt to break free, "There must be another reason why you chose to kidnap me though."

Vaati chuckled again, placing one of his shadowy tentacles onto Vio's chin, "Well, there is another reason why I decided to kidnap you~ It was back at the time where you faked joining me in taking over Hyrule in order to gather a plan to stop us."

Suddenly, a puff of purple smoke surrounded Vaati, before revealing himself in his hylian form.

"Whoa my...!", Vio said in a admitting shocked but calm sounding tone, "None of us knew that you had a hylian form."

Vaati slowly approached Vio, before taking of the shackles that were pinning the blonde hylian to the wall.

"I'm going to take you to my room, where I will have my way with you purple hero."

Vio growled a little, as Vaati proceeded to bind his wrists with a pair of shadowy tentacles.

The wind mage proceeded to escort the blonde hylian youth to his bedroom, before placing him down onto the bed.

Vaati himself looked at the little accessories that Vio was currently wearing, mainly the kitten collar with a bell, as well as a purple bow that was on top of his cap.

"My my~! You grown a bit more feminine the last time I saw you~!", Vaati teased, "You might be even more feminine then that optimistic hero."

Vio attempted to get up from the bed, but was pinned down by the wind mage himself.

Vaati pulled out a leather armbinder from the drawer, before binding up the blonde hylian's arms and wrists together.

"I can't have you trying to fight back you know?"

The wind mage also proceeded to bind up Vio with some leather belts, looming them around his legs and chest.

A small and sudden bulge started to grow underneath Vio's clothing.

While Vio himself didn't want to be bound up, his body says otherwise.

Vaati took notice of this, smirking quite seductively, "Oh~ Is that a little bulge I see down your tights purple hero~?"

Vio quietly looked away in a shy and embarrassed manner, not wanting to talk about his bulge growing.

He was taking off guard shortly after when Vaati began to play with it, making the blonde hylian yelp out a surprisingly cute moan.

"Wh-What are you doing?!", Vio said in awe as Vaati continued to play with the blonde's bulge.

Vaati gently proceeded to rub Vio's clothed thighs, feeling down all the somewhat loving touches he is giving him.

"Oh hush my purple hero~!", the wind mage whispered down the hylian's pointy ear, "I can do whatever I want with you precious body~"

Vio tried to calmly struggle free from the leather bindings that kept him intact with the humanoid Vaati.

The wind mage then spanked Vio's bum hard, making the younger hylian yelp and moan on in a more timid manner.

"Quit squirming purple hero~!", Vaati teased, slowly and gently squeezing the hylian's bum in a more teasing but slightly harsh manner.

"Stop it!", Vio shouted, "You're just as sick as you were in your monstrous demon form!"

Vaati immediately took this chance to give Vio a ringgag, strapping it tightly around the blonde's mouth, gagging him effectively.

"Oh hush now purple hero~!", Vaati teased again, "For someone who is smart then the other heroes, you are still dumb enough to speak when not supposed to~!"

Vio weakly struggled, this time more in fear as he began to loose his cool, "Mmph~!! Nnmph~!!"

The young hylian was then greeted with another hard spank to his bum by the wind mage.

"For the love of Hyrule, could you please settle down!", Vaati asked with bits of bitterness in his voice.

Vio timidly looked up with shy and nervous eyes, making quiet whimpers with tears started to form.

Vaati sighed deeply, he may have done villainous deeds, but he can't help but still feel guilty for making Vio cry.

"Please don't cry Vio...", Vaati quietly said, now calling Vio with by his name, "To tell you the truth, I became very fond of you."

Vio timidly and weakly looked up at the wind mage, feeling more remorse and sincerity going into his heart.

"It's true I gotta admit Vio, I'm only doing this cause I don't know how to approach others properly. Not to mention how sweet and loving you are to the other heroes, especially to my darling Shadow."

"Mmph...", Vio simply whimpered as his pointy hylian ears drooped down with bits of melancholy being shown within.

Vaati himself proceeded to embrace Vio with a cuddle, at the same time giving the hylian hero a loving and sincere kiss on his gagged lips.

The wind mage entwined his tongue with the hylian's, all while he began to gently rubbed the now timid hero by the legs and chest.

Eventually, Vio began to embrace Vaati's sincere love and touch, gently closing his eyes to embrace it more.

The two eventually broke the kiss, with Vaati continuing his love and rubs to Vio.

"I promise you Vio, that I won't hurt you.", Vaati kindly and sincerely said as he continued to rub and touch Vio's chest and legs, "I love you, and I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you from the start."

Vio proceeded to nuzzle Vaati, sincerely nuzzling the wind mage's chest, as if saying that he understood.

Vaati himself smiled once more, but this time in a more kinder tone, before he made Vio relax his body more.

"I'll be doing this to you anytime I can Vio~", Vaati kindly whispered, "But until then, I'll be keeping you with me 'til the morning."

Vio nodded gently, before he began to sleep deeply into Vaati's arms.

It will take a while for the other Links to understand, but as of now, Vaati is thankful that Vio understands.

Even if he was stolen by the wind, Vio will see it as more of a sign of love.


End file.
